


Shut me up

by hotcocoa



Series: BokuAka Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/pseuds/hotcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Library</p>
<p>Just a little drabble to kick off BokuAka week. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut me up

“AKAASHIIIIII!”

Akaashi looked up in alarm at the person he knew would be bouncing towards him. “Bokuto-san, please!” he hissed. “We’re in a library!”

“Yeah, but no one’s here,” Bokuto argued, stopping in front of Akaashi and putting his hands on his hips. “Plus, we have a game tomorrow! How am I supposed to NOT be excited about that?!”

“Bokuto-san, you can be excited without being loud,” Akaashi replied, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. “Please be respectful of those who are trying to study.”

Bokuto ignored him—probably didn’t even hear him, he was too busy thinking about volleyball. Even his brain was loud. “Are you gonna give me all the tosses tomorrow? Huh? I wanna spike the ball! Ooh, hey, Akaashi, you wanna go practice right now?!”

A vein twitched in Akaashi’s temple. “Bokuto-san, please—”

“I bet I can spike it even harder than I have before! And I need to practice my feints! Oh, man, feints are so cool, the way you just—”

He was cut off by a sharp tug on his collar and Akaashi’s lips against his own. Bokuto’s hands immediately reached up to cup Akaashi’s face, deepening the kiss and pushing him back against the chair. When he pulled away, Akaashi opened his eyes to see Bokuto grinning at him.

“See, I knew you’d find a way to shut me up,” he said slyly.

Akaashi pushed his fingers against his temple and stared up at his boyfriend. “Did you really—” He was cut off by Bokuto bursting into laughter. Akaashi sighed deeply.

Once his laughter subsided, Bokuto looked back down at Akaashi. “Okay but seriously do you wanna practice?” he asked excitedly, practically bouncing on the spot.

Akaashi sighed. “Fine, but only—”

“YES!” Bokuto pumped his fist in the air and turned towards the exit. “Last one to the gym has to toss!”

Akaashi shook his head as he packed up his things and followed at a much more leisurely pace. As he walked, he couldn’t stop a small smile from spreading across his face. Bokuto may be loud, even in the library, but to be honest…Akaashi wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
